desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
This article contains episode summaries for the fourth season of Desperate Housewives. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season four aired between September 30, 2007 and May 18, 2008. 'Cast' 'Starring' *Teri Hatcher - Susan Delfino (17/17) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (17/17) *Marcia Cross - Bree Hodge (17/17) *Eva Longoria Parker - Gabrielle Lang (17/17) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (15/17) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (17/17) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (14/17) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (17/17) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (17/17) *Dana Delany - Katherine Mayfair (16/17) *with Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (17/17) *and James Denton - Mike Delfino (16/17) 'Also Starring' *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (11/17) *Lyndsy Fonseca- Dylan Mayfair (14/17) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (4/17)* *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (14/17) *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (14/17) *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (10/17) *Rachel Fox - Kayla Scavo (10/17)* *''Not credited in "Now You Know".'' 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair (11/17) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (10/17) *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (7/17) *John Slattery - Victor Lang (7/17) *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (7/17) *Gary Cole - Wayne Davis (6/17) *Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield (5/17) *Justine Bateman - Ellie Leonard (4/17) *Pat Crawford Brown - Ida Greenberg (4/17) *Jason Gedrick - Rick Coletti (2/17) *Shirley Knight - Phyllis Van de Kamp (2/17) *Daniella Baltodano - Celia Solis (1/17) *Jeff Doucette - Father Crowley (1/17) *Gale Harold - Jackson Braddock (1/17) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (1/17) *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland (1/17) *Dale Waddington - Nurse (1/17) 'Main Plot Points' *Susan and Mike are married and expecting a child. *Lynette fights cancer, her alcoholic mother and her scheming stepdaughter. *Bree conceals both a real and a fake pregnancy and has marital problems with Orson. *Gabrielle is trapped in an unhappy marriage with Victor while having an affair with Carlos, ultimately getting back together. *Edie tries to secure her relationship with Carlos, and subsequently has an affair with Orson. *Katherine moves back to the lane with a new family and several secrets. Episode Summaries 'Now You Know' | date= September 30th 2007 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marc Cherry | plot= Edie surives her sucide attempt and gets constant care from Carlos, Katherine Mayfair returns to Wiestra Lane after moving away twelve years ago, Susan gets some unwanted news when she discovers she may have menopause, Bree and Orson continue to lie to their neighbours about the pregnancy, Lynette lies to her friends about her cancer and Gabrielle and Carlos continue their affair. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'Smiles of a Summer Night' | date= October 7th 2007 | director=David Grossman | writer=Bob Daily and Matt Berry | plot= Bree and Katherine come to blows over food and Bree tries to discover one of Katherine's recipies, Susan struggles with choosing between Mike and Julie in situations, Dylan confronts Katherine about her father, Gabrielle tells Lynette about her past and Edie blackmails Carlos. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} 'The Game' | date= October 14th 2007 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Joey Murphy and John Pardee | plot= Susan arranges a games night and the other ladies use it as an excuse to get Katherine drunk so they can try and discover her secrets, Stella tries to numb Lynette's pain during her chemo, Edie purposely lets slip about her and Carlos' engagement infront of Gabrielle and Julie and Dylan search the Mayfair house. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), John Slattery (Victor Lang) }} 'If There's Anything I Can't Stand' | date= October 21st 2007 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Alexandra Cunningham & Lori Kirkland Baker | plot= Bree is shocked when Phyllis turns up at her baby party, Edie gets some unwanted news which almost leads to Carlos' and Gabrielle's affair being exposed, Katherine's Auntie Lillian comes home to die, Lynette tries to improve her and Tom's sex life and Susan makes a mess of greeting new gay couple, Lee and Bob. | guests= Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), John Slattery (Victor Lang), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} 'Art Isn't Easy' | date= October 28th 2007 | director= David Grossman | writer= Jason Ganzel | plot= Katherine and Lynette go against each other to become president of the Homeowners Asscociation, Gabrielle gets a suprise when she and Carlos run into her ex-lover John Rowland, Bree and Orson try to get Danielle to come home but Phyllis won't let her go so easilly and Susan once again comes to disagrement with Bob and Lee. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey, Shirley Knight (Phyllis Van de Kamp), Jesse Metcalfe (John Rowland), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} 'Now I Know, Don't Be Scared' 'You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover' 'Distant Past' 'Something's Coming' 'Welcome to Kanagawa' | date= January 6th, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jamie Gorenberg and Jordon Nardino | plot= Lynette and Karen spread Ida's ashes, Gabrielle visits a blind Carlos in hospital, Bree fixes Andrew up with a gay builder to try and get him to work on her roof, Susan and Julie enjoy Bree staying at there house and Dylan and Adam discover a shocking secret about Katherine. | guests= Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} 'Sunday' | date= April 13, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Alexandra Cunningham and Lori Kirkland Baker | plot= Two weeks after the tornado, Mike is about to finish rehab. Gabrielle learns from Edie that Carlos's blindness is permanent. Susan's hunky young male cousin reveals more than expected. A surprise wedding ceremony has its share of secrets. | guests= Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes) }} 'In Buddy's Eyes' | date= April 20, 2008 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot= Gabby struggles with the reality of having a blind husband, Lynette is surprised when someone from her past (Rick) shows up at Scavo pizzeria. Bree and Katherine join forces to plan the Founders Day Ball. | guests= Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti) }} 'Hello, Little Girl' | date= April 27, 2008 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Susan Nirah Jaffee & Jamie Gorenberg | plot= Carlos is getting a seeing eye dog. Gabrielle wants to train the dog to find her keys and turn off the radio. Unhappy with the dog, she secretly returns it to the trainer. Rick's restaurant was set on fire while Lynette and Tom were at the Founders Ball. Tom was missing for part of the time, but Lynette tells the police she followed Tom to the car and saw him listening to a basketball game on the radio. This alibi is enough for the police, but perhaps not enough for Rick. | guests= Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Jason Gedrick (Rick Coletti) }} 'Opening Doors' | date= May 4, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Dahvi Waller & Jordon Nardino | plot= Gabrielle is surprised to find Ellie has a man in her bedroom. Lynette brings Kayla to a psychiatrist, but Lynette and Kayla settle the problem while they're in the waiting room. Susan visits Lamaze class with Julie, where she's surprised to see Karl with his very pregnant wife. Susan regrets coming in her old clothes. At the next class, Susan brings Mike and they both dress up. Karl masks a smile upon learning Mike has been free of drugs for over a month. | guests= Justine Bateman (Ellie Leonard), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} 'Mother Said' | date= May 11, 2008 | director=David Warren | writer=Chuck Ranberg & Anne Flett-Giordano | plot= Adele Delfino, Susan's mother-in-law, arrives for a visit. Carlos and Gabrielle find out their tenant, Ellie, has a dark secret. A full scale war erupts between Bree and Edie. | guests= Justine Bateman (Ellie Leonard), Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) }} 'The Gun Song' | date= May 18, 2008 | director=Bethany Rooney | writer=Bob Daily and Matt Berry | plot= The ladies of Wisteria Lane meet Susan and Mike's new baby, and Susan tries to change the name from Maynard to Conner. Gaby forms a strong bond with their new tenant, Ellie, who happens to be a drug dealer. Lynette is accused of child abuse, since Kayla called and told a doctor. | guests= Justine Bateman (Ellie Leonard), Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} 'Free' | date= May 18, 2008 | director=David Grossman | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot= Several residents of Wisteria Lane are faced with deadly threats when Katherine's ex-husband wants to see his daughter again. Susan realizes she will soon lose her daughter when she goes off to college early, and Katherine Mayfair's secrets are finally revealed. In the closing moments of the season finale, the show flashed ahead five years, which brought many surprising changes in the lives of the Housewives. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Justine Bateman (Ellie Leonard), Gary Cole (Wayne Davis), Nathan Fillion (Adam Mayfair), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Kevin Rahm (Lee McDermott), Tuc Watkins (Bob Hunter) }} Notes *The characters of Susan Delfino, Lynette Scavo, Bree Hodge, Gabrielle Solis, Carlos Solis, Tom Scavo and Orson Hodge are the only ones to be physically seen in every single episode of the season. In addition to them, Mary Alice Young provides voice-overs for all 17 episodes, and is physically seen in 2 of them. *This is the only season to feature the characters of Dylan Mayfair and Kayla Scavo as series regulars. It is also the last season to feature Danielle Van de Kamp as a regular. *This season is the shortest of all seasons, with only 17 episodes. All other seasons comprised 23-24 episodes. The shortening of season 4 came as a result of the Writers Guild of America strike of 2007-08. *Originally, Danielle and Austin were meant to return to take Benjamin back, but this was scrapped due to the writers strike. See Also *Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fourth Season fr:Saison 4 pl:Sezon czwarty ro:Sezonul 4 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes